


Yellow black yellow black yellow black, ooh black and yellow

by AurorasPalace



Category: Bee Movie (2007)
Genre: Bee Movie References, Language, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29826774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AurorasPalace/pseuds/AurorasPalace
Comments: 5
Kudos: 1





	Yellow black yellow black yellow black, ooh black and yellow

বিমানের সমস্ত পরিচিত আইন অনুসারে, মৌমাছি উড়তে সক্ষম হওয়ার কোনও উপায় নেই। এর ডানাগুলি খুব ছোট এটির চর্বিযুক্ত ছোট্ট শরীরটি মাটি থেকে নামানোর জন্য। মৌমাছি অবশ্যই যাইহোক উড়ে যায়। কারণ মৌমাছিরা মানুষ কী অসম্ভব বলে মনে করে তা যত্ন করে না।

Podle všech známých leteckých zákonů neexistuje žádný způsob, jak by včela mohla létat. Jeho křídla jsou příliš malá na to, aby se jeho tlusté malé tělo dostalo ze země. Včela samozřejmě stejně letí. Protože včelám je jedno, co si lidé myslí, že je nemožné.

Kaikkien tunnettujen ilmailulakien mukaan mehiläisen ei pitäisi pystyä lentämään. Sen siivet ovat liian pieniä saadakseen rasvan pienen ruumiinsa pois maasta. Mehiläinen tietysti lentää joka tapauksessa. Koska mehiläiset eivät välitä siitä, mitä ihmiset ajattelevat mahdottomaksi.

Secondo tutte le leggi note sull'aviazione, non è possibile che un'ape possa volare. Le sue ali sono troppo piccole per sollevare il suo corpicino grasso da terra. L'ape, ovviamente, vola comunque. Perché alle api non interessa ciò che gli umani pensano sia impossibile.

അറിയപ്പെടുന്ന എല്ലാ വ്യോമയാന നിയമങ്ങളും അനുസരിച്ച്, ഒരു തേനീച്ചയ്ക്ക് പറക്കാൻ ഒരു വഴിയുമില്ല. അതിന്റെ ചിറകുകൾ വളരെ ചെറുതാണ്. തേനീച്ച, എന്തായാലും പറക്കുന്നു. കാരണം, അസാധ്യമാണെന്ന് മനുഷ്യർ കരുതുന്നതിനെ തേനീച്ച ശ്രദ്ധിക്കുന്നില്ല.

Согласно всем известным законам авиации, пчела не может летать. Его крылья слишком маленькие, чтобы оторвать его от земли толстое тельце. Пчела, конечно, все равно летает. Потому что пчелам все равно, что люди считают невозможным.

Мувофиқи ҳама қонунҳои маълум дар соҳаи авиатсия, ҳеҷ гуна роҳи занбӯри парвоз вуҷуд надорад. Болҳои он хеле хурданд, то ҷисми хурди чарбии худро аз замин берун оранд. Занбӯр, албатта, ба ҳар ҳол парвоз мекунад. Азбаски занбӯри асал парвое надоранд, ки инсон чӣ чизи имконнопазир аст.

根據所有已知的航空法，蜜蜂不可能飛翔。它的翅膀太小，無法讓胖小的身體掉到地上。蜜蜂當然會飛。因為蜜蜂不在乎人類認為不可能的事情。

Kõigi teadaolevate lennundusseaduste kohaselt ei saa mesilane kuidagi lennata. Selle tiivad on liiga väikesed, et rasvast väikest keha maast lahti saada. Mesilane lendab muidugi igatahes. Sest mesilasi ei huvita see, mida inimesed peavad võimatuks.

על פי כל חוקי התעופה הידועים, אין שום דרך שדבורה תהיה מסוגלת לעוף. כנפיו קטנות מכדי להוריד את גופה הקטן והשמן מעל הקרקע. הדבורה כמובן טסה בכל מקרה. כי לדבורים לא אכפת מה בני אדם חושבים שאי אפשר.

De acordo com todas as leis conhecidas da aviação, não há como uma abelha ser capaz de voar. Suas asas são muito pequenas para tirar seu corpinho gordo do chão. A abelha, é claro, voa de qualquer maneira. Porque as abelhas não se importam com o que os humanos pensam que é impossível.

Pagal visus žinomus aviacijos įstatymus, bitė niekaip negali mokėti skraidyti. Jo sparnai yra per maži, kad jo riebus kūnas nepatektų į žemę. Bitė, žinoma, visaip skrenda. Nes bitėms nerūpi tai, kas žmonėms atrodo neįmanoma.

De acuerdo con todas las leyes de la aviación conocidas, no hay forma de que una abeja pueda volar. Sus alas son demasiado pequeñas para levantar su cuerpecito gordo del suelo. La abeja, por supuesto, vuela de todos modos. Porque a las abejas no les importa lo que los humanos crean que es imposible.

Bilinen tüm havacılık kanunlarına göre, bir arının uçabilmesi için hiçbir yol yoktur. Kanatları, şişman küçük bedenini yerden kaldırmak için çok küçük. Elbette arı yine de uçar. Çünkü arılar, insanların neyi imkansız bulduğunu umursamıyor.

Enligt alla kända luftfartslagar finns det inget sätt att ett bi ska kunna flyga. Dess vingar är för små för att få sin feta lilla kropp från marken. Biet flyger naturligtvis ändå. För att bin bryr sig inte om vad människor tycker är omöjligt.

Conform tuturor legilor cunoscute ale aviației, nu există nicio modalitate prin care o albină să poată zbura. Aripile sale sunt prea mici pentru a-și scoate corpul gras de pe sol. Albina, desigur, zboară oricum. Pentru că albinelor nu le pasă de ceea ce oamenii cred că este imposibil.

Menurut semua undang-undang penerbangan yang diketahui, tidak mungkin seekor lebah dapat terbang. Sayapnya terlalu kecil untuk mengeluarkan badannya yang sedikit gemuk dari tanah. Lebah tentu saja terbang. Kerana lebah tidak peduli apa yang manusia anggap mustahil.

Menurut semua hukum penerbangan yang diketahui, tidak mungkin seekor lebah bisa terbang. Sayapnya terlalu kecil untuk mengangkat tubuhnya yang kecil dan gemuk. Lebah, tentu saja, tetap terbang. Karena lebah tidak peduli apa yang manusia anggap mustahil.

Ayon sa lahat ng mga kilalang batas ng abyasyon, walang paraan na dapat lumipad ang isang bubuyog. Napakaliit ng mga pakpak nito upang matanggal sa lupa ang taba nitong maliit na katawan. Ang bubuyog, syempre, lilipad kahit saan. Dahil ang mga bees ay walang pakialam sa kung ano sa palagay ng mga tao ay imposible.

Prema svim poznatim zakonima zrakoplovstva, ne postoji način da pčela bude u stanju letjeti. Krila su joj premala da maknuto tjelesno tijelo makne s tla. Pčela, naravno, ionako leti. Jer pčele nije briga što ljudi misle da je nemoguće.

وفقًا لجميع قوانين الطيران المعروفة ، لا توجد طريقة تمكن النحلة من الطيران. أجنحتها صغيرة جدًا بحيث لا يمكن إخراج جسمها الدهني الصغير من الأرض. النحلة ، بالطبع ، تطير على أي حال. لأن النحل لا يهتم بما يعتقده البشر مستحيل.

Згідно з усіма відомими авіаційними законами, бджола не має можливості літати. Його крила занадто малі, щоб відтягнути його жирне тіло від землі. Бджола, звичайно, все одно літає. Бо бджолам байдуже, що люди вважають неможливим.

ہوا بازی کے تمام معروف قوانین کے مطابق ، ایسا کوئی راستہ نہیں ہے کہ مکھی اڑنے کے قابل ہو۔ اس کے پنکھ بہت چھوٹے ہیں تاکہ اس کی چربی سے چھوٹا جسم زمین سے دور ہو۔ مکھی ، یقینا ، ویسے بھی اڑتی ہے۔ کیوں کہ شہد کی مکھیوں کی پرواہ نہیں کرتی کہ انسان کیا سمجھتے ہیں ناممکن ہے۔

அறியப்பட்ட அனைத்து விமான விதிகளின்படி, ஒரு தேனீ பறக்க முடியும் என்பதற்கு வழி இல்லை. அதன் இறக்கைகள் மிகச் சிறியவை, அதன் கொழுப்பு நிறைந்த சிறிய உடலை தரையில் இருந்து பெறுகின்றன. தேனீ, நிச்சயமாக, எப்படியும் பறக்கிறது. ஏனென்றால், மனிதர்கள் சாத்தியமற்றது என்று நினைப்பதை தேனீக்கள் பொருட்படுத்துவதில்லை.

Према свим познатим законима ваздухопловства, не постоји начин да пчела буде у стању да лети. Крила су јој премала да би однела његово масно тело са земље. Пчела, наравно, лети у сваком случају. Јер пчеле није брига шта људи мисле да је немогуће.

विमान वाहतुकीच्या सर्व ज्ञात नियमांनुसार, मधमाशी उडण्यास सक्षम असा कोणताही मार्ग नाही. त्याचे चरबी लहान शरीर जमिनीवरुन काढण्यासाठी त्याचे पंख खूपच लहान आहेत. मधमाशी अर्थातच तरीही उड्डाण करते. कारण मधमाश्या मानवांना अशक्य आहे असे वाटते याची काळजी घेत नाहीत.

既知のすべての航空法によれば、ミツバチが飛ぶことができるはずの方法はありません。その翼は小さすぎて、太った小さな体を地面から離すことができません。もちろん、ミツバチはとにかく飛ぶ。ミツバチは人間が不可能だと思うことを気にしないからです。

Selon toutes les lois connues de l'aviation, il n'y a aucun moyen qu'une abeille puisse voler. Ses ailes sont trop petites pour faire décoller son petit corps gras du sol. L'abeille, bien sûr, vole de toute façon. Parce que les abeilles ne se soucient pas de ce que les humains pensent impossible.

Ifølge alle kendte luftfartslove er der ingen måde, hvorpå en bi skal kunne flyve. Dens vinger er for små til at få den fede lille krop ned fra jorden. Bien flyver naturligvis alligevel. Fordi bier er ligeglade med, hvad mennesker synes er umuligt.

Според всички известни закони на авиацията няма начин пчелата да може да лети. Крилата му са твърде малки, за да отнеме тлъстото му малко тяло от земята. Пчелата, разбира се, лети така или иначе. Защото пчелите не се интересуват от това, което хората смятат за невъзможно.

Segons totes les lleis de l'aviació conegudes, no hi ha manera que una abella pugui volar. Les seves ales són massa petites per treure el seu cos petit i gros. L’abella, per descomptat, vola de totes maneres. Perquè a les abelles no els importa allò que els humans pensem que és impossible.

Volgens alle bekende luchtvaartwetten mag een bij op geen enkele manier kunnen vliegen. Zijn vleugels zijn te klein om zijn dikke lijfje van de grond te krijgen. De bij vliegt natuurlijk sowieso. Omdat het bijen niet kan schelen wat mensen denken dat onmogelijk is.

알려진 모든 항공법에 따르면 벌이 날 수있는 방법은 없습니다. 날개는 너무 작아서 살찐 작은 몸을 땅에서 떨어 뜨릴 수 없습니다. 물론 벌은 어쨌든 날아갑니다. 꿀벌은 인간이 불가능하다고 생각하는 것을 신경 쓰지 않기 때문입니다.

Nach allen bekannten Luftfahrtgesetzen kann eine Biene auf keinen Fall fliegen können. Seine Flügel sind zu klein, um seinen fetten kleinen Körper vom Boden abzuheben. Die Biene fliegt natürlich sowieso. Weil es Bienen egal ist, was Menschen für unmöglich halten.

I følge alle kjente luftfartslover er det ingen måte at en bie skal kunne fly. Vingene er for små til å få den fete, lille kroppen fra bakken. Bien flyr selvfølgelig uansett. Fordi bier ikke bryr seg om hva mennesker synes er umulig.

విమానయానానికి తెలిసిన అన్ని చట్టాల ప్రకారం, తేనెటీగ ఎగరగలిగే మార్గం లేదు. దాని రెక్కలు చాలా చిన్నవి, దాని కొవ్వు చిన్న శరీరాన్ని భూమి నుండి దూరం చేస్తాయి. తేనెటీగ, ఏమైనప్పటికీ ఎగురుతుంది. ఎందుకంటే మానవులు అసాధ్యమని భావించే వాటిని తేనెటీగలు పట్టించుకోవు.

Podľa všetkých známych leteckých zákonov neexistuje žiadny spôsob, aby včela dokázala lietať. Jeho krídla sú príliš malé na to, aby sa jeho tučné telíčko dostalo zo zeme. Včela samozrejme letí tak či tak. Pretože včelám je úplne jedno, čo si ľudia myslia, že je nemožné.

ตามกฎหมายการบินที่รู้จักกันดีไม่มีทางที่ผึ้งจะบินได้ ปีกของมันเล็กเกินไปที่จะทำให้ร่างเล็กอ้วนลอยขึ้นจากพื้น แน่นอนว่าผึ้งบินยังไงก็ได้ เพราะผึ้งไม่สนใจสิ่งที่มนุษย์คิดว่าเป็นไปไม่ได้

V skladu z vsemi znanimi letalskimi zakoni čebela ne more imeti možnosti letenja. Njegova krila so premajhna, da bi njegovo debelo telesce spravilo s tal. Čebela seveda vseeno leti. Ker čebelam ni vseeno, kaj ljudje mislijo, da je nemogoče.

Zgodnie ze wszystkimi znanymi prawami lotniczymi nie ma możliwości, aby pszczoła mogła latać. Jego skrzydła są zbyt małe, aby unieść tłuste małe ciało z ziemi. Pszczoła oczywiście i tak lata. Ponieważ pszczoły nie przejmują się tym, co ludzie myślą, że jest niemożliwe.

Saskaņā ar visiem zināmajiem aviācijas likumiem, bitei nav iespējas lidot. Tās spārni ir pārāk mazi, lai atdalītu taukaino ķermeni no zemes. Bite, protams, lido jebkurā gadījumā. Tā kā bitēm ir vienalga, ko cilvēki domā par neiespējamu.

Laŭ ĉiuj konataj leĝoj pri aviado, neniu maniero povas abelo flugi. Ĝiaj flugiloj estas tro malgrandaj por malaperigi ĝian dikan korpon. La abelo, kompreneble, flugas iel ajn. Ĉar abeloj ne zorgas pri tio, kion homoj pensas neebla.

根据所有已知的航空法律，蜜蜂不可能飞翔。它的翅膀太小，无法让胖小的身体掉到地上。蜜蜂当然会飞。因为蜜蜂不在乎人类认为不可能的事情。

Σύμφωνα με όλους τους γνωστούς νόμους της αεροπορίας, δεν υπάρχει τρόπος να μπορεί η μέλισσα να μπορεί να πετάξει. Τα φτερά του είναι πολύ μικρά για να πάρουν το λίπος λίγο σώμα από το έδαφος. Η μέλισσα, φυσικά, πετάει ούτως ή άλλως. Επειδή οι μέλισσες δεν ενδιαφέρονται για το τι πιστεύουν οι άνθρωποι είναι αδύνατο.

Theo tất cả các luật hàng không đã biết, không có cách nào mà một con ong có thể bay. Đôi cánh của nó quá nhỏ để có thể nâng cơ thể mập mạp lên khỏi mặt đất. Con ong, tất nhiên, bay bất cứ lúc nào. Bởi vì ong không quan tâm đến những gì con người nghĩ là không thể.

Ezagutzen diren abiazioaren lege guztien arabera, ez dago erleak hegan egiteko gai denik. Hegalak txikiegiak dira gorputz lodiak lurretik ateratzeko. Erleak, noski, hegan egiten du. Erleei ez zaielako axola gizakiek uste dutena ezinezkoa dela.

Neffens alle bekende loftfeartwetten is d'r gjin manier dat in bij kin kinne fleane. Syn wjukken binne te lyts om syn dikke lytse lichem fan 'e grûn te krijen. De bij fljocht fansels fansels. Om't bijen it net skele wat minsken tinke dat ûnmooglik is.

Wahi a nā kānāwai ʻike mokulele i ʻike ʻia, ʻaʻohe ala e hiki ai i kahi nalo meli ke lele. Liʻiliʻi loa kona mau ʻeheu e kiʻi i kona kino momona ma ka honua. ʻO ka nalo meli, ʻoiaʻiʻo, lele i kēlā me kēia manawa. No ka mālama ʻole o nā nalo meli i ka manaʻo o kānaka ʻaʻole hiki.

De réir gach dlí eitlíochta is eol, níl aon bhealach ann go mbeadh beacha in ann eitilt. Tá a sciatháin ró-bheag chun a chorp beag ramhar a bhaint den talamh. Cuileoga an bheach, ar ndóigh, cibé ar bith. Toisc nach bhfuil cúram ar bheacha cad a cheapann daoine atá dodhéanta.

Бардык белгилүү авиация мыйзамдарына ылайык, аары учуп кете албайт. Канаттары өтө эле кичинекей, семиз денесин жерден түшүрбөйт. Албетте, аары баары бир учат. Себеби аарылар адамдардын мүмкүн эмес деп эсептеген нерселерине маани беришпейт.

Ngayo yonke imithetho eyaziwayo yokuhamba ngenqwelomoya, akukho ndlela yokuba inyosi ikwazi ukubhabha. Amaphiko ayo amancinci kakhulu ukuba angasusa umzimba wayo omncinci emhlabeni. Inyosi, ewe, ibhabha nangayiphi na indlela. Kuba iinyosi azikhathali nokuba abantu bacinga ukuba ayinakwenzeka.

දන්නා සියලුම ගුවන් නීති වලට අනුව, මී මැස්සෙකුට පියාසර කිරීමට හැකියාවක් නැත. උගේ පියාපත් ඉතා කුඩා බැවින් එහි තරබාරු කුඩා සිරුර බිමෙන් ඉවතට ගන්න. මී මැස්සන් කෙසේ හෝ පියාසර කරයි. මිනිසුන් කළ නොහැකි යැයි සිතන දේ මී මැස්සන් නොසලකන බැවිනි.

طبق تمام قوانین شناخته شده هواپیمایی ، هیچ راهی وجود ندارد که یک زنبور عسل بتواند پرواز کند. بال های آن بسیار کوچک است تا بدن کوچک چاق آن از زمین خارج شود. زنبور عسل ، البته ، به هر حال پرواز می کند. زیرا زنبورهای عسل اهمیتی ندارند که بشر فکر می کند غیرممکن است.

Ngokwayo yonke imithetho yezindiza eyaziwayo, ayikho indlela yokuthi inyosi ikwazi ukundiza. Izimpiko zayo zincane kakhulu ukuthi zingasusa umzimba wayo omncane ononile emhlabathini. Inyosi, vele, indiza noma yikanjani. Ngoba izinyosi azikhathali ukuthi abantu bacabanga ukuthi akunakwenzeka.

Yn ôl yr holl ddeddfau hedfan hysbys, nid oes unrhyw ffordd y dylai gwenyn allu hedfan. Mae ei adenydd yn rhy fach i gael ei gorff bach tew oddi ar y ddaear. Mae'r wenynen, wrth gwrs, yn hedfan beth bynnag. Oherwydd nad yw gwenyn yn poeni beth mae bodau dynol yn ei feddwl sy'n amhosibl.

هوائي جهازن جي سڀني lawsاتل قانونن موجب ، ڪو به طريقو نه آهي ته هڪ مکڻ کي مڇي ڇڏڻ گهرجي. هن جا پن نن smallا هوندا آهن ته هن جو نن littleڙو جسم زمين کان ٻاهر نڪري وڃي. بي مک ، يقينا ، ڪنهن به رستي ۾ اڏامي ٿو. ڇاڪاڻ جو ميون جي پرواهه ناهي ته انسان ڇا ٿو ناممڪن سمجھي ٿو

د الوتنې ټولو پیژندل شوي قانونونو مطابق ، داسې هیڅ لاره شتون نلري چې مچۍ باید پرواز وکړي. د هغې وزرې خورا کوچنۍ دي ترڅو د دې غوړ لږ بدن له ځمکې لرې کړي. د شاتو مچۍ ، البته ، هره ورځ الوتنه کوي. ځکه چې مچۍ پروا نه کوي هغه څه چې انسان فکر کوي ناممکن دي.

Araka ny lalàna rehetra momba ny fiaramanidina fantatra dia tsy misy fomba tokony ahafahan'ny tantely misidina. Kely loatra ny elany ka tsy afaka miala amin'ny tany ny vatany kely matavy. Mazava ho azy fa manidina ny renitantely. Satria tsy miraharaha izay heverin'ny olombelona fa tsy mety ny tantely.

Li gorî hemî qanûnên hewavaniyê yên têne zanîn, çu rê tune ku hingiv bikaribe bifire. Perên wê pir piçûk in ku laşê wê yê qelew ji erdê derxîne. Hingiv, bê guman, her difire. Ji ber ku hingiv tiştê ku mirov ne gengaz difikire girîng nake.

Dịka iwu iwu ụgbọelu niile mara, ọ nweghị ụzọ a aụ ga-esi nwee efe. Nku ya pere oke mpe iji nweta abụba obere ahụ ya site na ala. N'ezie, a Theụ na-efe efe mgbe ọ bụla. Maka na aesụ achọghị ịma ihe mmadụ chere na ọ gaghị ekwe omume.

Dangane da duk wasu sanannun dokokin jirgin sama, babu yadda za ayi kudan zuma ya iya tashi. Fuka-fukansa sun yi kadan kaɗan don cire kitsen jikinsa daga ƙasa. Kudan zuma, tabbas, yana tashi ko ta yaya. Saboda kudan zuma basu damu da abinda mutane suke tunani ba zai yiwu ba.

Sicondu tutte e leggi cunnisciute di l'aviazione, ùn ci hè manera chì un'ape sia capace di vulà. E so ale sò troppu chjuche per caccià u so picculu corpu grassu da a terra. L'ape, benintesa, vola quantunque. Perchè l'ape ùn importa micca ciò chì l'omu pensanu chì hè impossibile.

Bilinən bütün aviasiya qanunlarına görə, bir arının uça bilməsi üçün heç bir yol yoxdur. Qanadları, balaca bədənini yerdən çıxartmaq üçün çox kiçikdir. Əlbətdə ki, arı hər halda uçur. Çünki arılar insanların qeyri-mümkün olduğunu düşündükləri ilə maraqlanmırlar.

Skond il-liġijiet kollha magħrufa ta 'l-avjazzjoni, m'hemm l-ebda mod li naħla għandha tkun tista' ttir. Il-ġwienaħ tiegħu huma żgħar wisq biex iġib il-ġisem ftit xaħam tiegħu mill-art. In-naħal, ovvjament, ittir xorta waħda. Minħabba li n-naħal ma jimpurtax dak li l-bnedmin jaħsbu li huwa impossibbli.

Ավիացիայի բոլոր հայտնի օրենքների համաձայն, ոչ մի կերպ հնարավոր չէ, որ մեղուն կարողանա թռչել: Նրա թևերը չափազանց փոքր են, որպեսզի ճարպոտ մարմինը գետնից դուրս գա: Մեղուն, իհարկե, ամեն դեպքում թռչում է: Քանի որ մեղուներին չի հետաքրքրում, թե մարդիկ անհնարին են համարում:

በሁሉም የታወቁ የአቪዬሽን ህጎች መሠረት ንብ መብረር መቻል የሚችልበት መንገድ የለም ፡፡ የእሱ ክንፎች በጣም ትንሽ ናቸው ፣ ወፍራም የሆነውን ትንሽ ሰውነቱን ከምድር ላይ ለማስወጣት ፡፡ በእርግጥ ንብ በማንኛውም ጊዜ ትበራለች ፡፡ ምክንያቱም ንቦች የሰው የማይቻል ነው ብለው የሚያስቡትን ግድ የላቸውም ፡፡

Pinauyon sa tanan nga nahibal-an nga mga balaod sa paglupad, wala’y paagi nga kinahanglan molupad ang usa ka buyog. Ang mga pako niini gamay kaayo aron makuha ang taba nga gamay nga lawas niini gikan sa yuta. Ang buyog, siyempre, molupad bisan diin. Tungod kay ang mga putyokan wala’y labot kung unsa ang gihunahuna sa tawo nga imposible.

ઉડ્ડયનના તમામ જાણીતા કાયદા અનુસાર, મધમાખી ઉડાન ભરવા માટે સક્ષમ હોવાની કોઈ રીત નથી. તેની પાંખો ખૂબ ઓછી છે તેના ચરબીવાળા નાના શરીરને જમીનમાંથી બહાર કા offવા માટે. મધમાખી, અલબત્ત, કોઈપણ રીતે ઉડે છે. કારણ કે મધમાખીઓ પરવા નથી કરતી કે મનુષ્ય શું વિચારે છે અશક્ય છે.

Gẹgẹbi gbogbo awọn ofin ti a mọ nipa ọkọ oju-ofurufu, ko si ọna ti oyin yẹ ki o le fo. Awọn iyẹ rẹ kere ju lati gba ara kekere ti o sanra kuro ni ilẹ. Bee, dajudaju, fo nigbakugba. Nitori awọn oyin ko fiyesi ohun ti eniyan ro pe ko ṣee ṣe.

Kulingana na sheria zote zinazojulikana za urubani, hakuna njia ambayo nyuki anaweza kuruka. Mabawa yake ni madogo sana kupata mwili wake mnono kutoka ardhini. Nyuki, kwa kweli, huruka wakati wowote. Kwa sababu nyuki hawajali kile wanadamu wanadhani haiwezekani.

Ho latela melao eohle e tsebahalang ea ho fofa, ha ho na tsela eo notši e lokelang ho fofa ka eona. Mapheo a eona a manyane haholo hore a ka tlosa mmele oa eona o monyane o nonneng fatše. Ha e le hantle, notši e fofa ka tsela efe kapa efe. Hobane linotsi ha li tsotelle seo batho ba nahanang hore se ke ke sa khoneha.

လူသိများသောလေကြောင်းဆိုင်ရာဥပဒေအားလုံးအရပျားပျံသန်းနိုင်သောနည်းလမ်းမရှိပေ။ သူ၏အတောင်များသည်သေးငယ်လွန်း။ အဆီနည်းသောကိုယ်ခန္ဓာကိုမြေပြင်ပေါ်မှထုတ်ယူနိုင်သည်။ ပျားသည်အမှန်ပင်ပျံသန်းသည်။ ဘာဖြစ်လို့လဲဆိုတော့ပျားတွေဟာလူသားတွေရဲ့စဉ်းစားတွေးခေါ်ပုံကိုဂရုမစိုက်ဘူး။

Geméiss all bekannte Fluchgesetzer gëtt et kee Wee datt eng Bee fäeg ass ze fléien. Seng Flilleke sinn ze kleng fir säi fette klenge Kierper vum Buedem ze kréien. D'Bee flitt natierlech souwisou. Well Bienen egal wat d'Mënschen onméiglech fannen.

Авиацияның барлық белгілі заңдарына сәйкес, араның ұшуы мүмкін емес. Қанаттары өте кішкентай, майлы денесін жерден түсіре алмайды. Ара, әрине, бәрібір ұшады. Адамдардың мүмкін емес деп санайтыны араларға маңызды емес.

A repülés összes ismert törvénye szerint nincs mód arra, hogy a méh képes legyen repülni. Szárnyai túl kicsi ahhoz, hogy kövér kis testét levegye a földről. A méh természetesen repül. Mert a méheket nem érdekli, hogy az emberek mit gondolnak lehetetlennek.

Malinga ndi malamulo onse odziwika bwino okhudza kayendedwe ka ndege, palibe njira yomwe njuchi imatha kuuluka. Mapiko ake ndi ochepa kwambiri kuti atulutse thupi lake lonenepa pansi. Njuchi, zowonadi, zimauluka paliponse. Chifukwa njuchi sizisamala zomwe anthu amaganiza kuti ndizosatheka.

Selon tout lwa avyasyon li te ye, pa gen okenn fason ke yon myèl ta dwe kapab vole. Zèl li yo twò piti pou jwenn ti kò grès li atè. Bee a, nan kou, vole de tout fason. Paske myèl pa pran swen sa moun panse enposib.

យោងទៅតាមច្បាប់អាកាសចរណ៍ដែលគេស្គាល់ទាំងអស់មិនមានវិធីណាដែលសត្វឃ្មុំគួរតែអាចហោះបាន។ ស្លាបរបស់វាតូចពេកដែលធ្វើឱ្យរាងកាយធាត់របស់វានៅលើដី។ ជាការពិតសត្វឃ្មុំហើរយ៉ាងណាក៏ដោយ។ ដោយសារតែឃ្មុំមិនខ្វល់ពីអ្វីដែលមនុស្សគិតថាមិនអាចទៅរួចទេ។

Samkvæmt öllum þekktum flugmálum er engin leið að býflugan geti flogið. Vængirnir eru of litlir til að koma feitum litlum líkama sínum af jörðu niðri. Býflugan flýgur auðvitað alla vega. Vegna þess að býflugur skipta sér ekki af því hvað mönnum finnst ómögulegt.

Според сите познати закони за авијација, не постои начин пчела да може да лета. Неговите крилја се премногу мали за да го извлечат масното дебело тело од земјата. Пчелата, се разбира, лета како и да е. Бидејќи на пчелите не им е грижа што луѓето мислат дека е невозможно.

उड्डयन को सबै ज्ञात कानून अनुसार, मौरी उडान गर्न सक्षम हुनुपर्ने कुनै तरिका छैन। यसको पखेटा धेरै सानो छ भूमिमा यसको मोटो सानो शरीर प्राप्त गर्न। माहुरी, निस्सन्देह, जे भए पनि उडान गर्दछ। किनभने माहुरीले ख्याल गर्दैन कि मानवलाई के असम्भव छ के लाग्छ।

Zvinoenderana nemitemo yese inozivikanwa yekuvhiya, hapana nzira yekuti nyuchi igone kubhururuka. Mapapiro ayo madiki kwazvo kuti abvise muviri wayo wakakora pasi. Nyuchi, zvechokwadi, inobhururuka chero nzira. Nekuti nyuchi hadzina basa nezvinofungwa nevanhu kuti hazvigoneke.

Barcha ma'lum bo'lgan aviatsiya qonunlariga ko'ra, asalarilarning uchishi mumkin emas. Uning qanotlari juda kichkina bo'lib, uning semiz tanasini yerdan olib tashlay olmaydi. Asalari, albatta, baribir uchadi. Chunki asalarilar odamlarning imkonsiz deb o'ylaydigan narsalariga ahamiyat bermaydilar.

Numutkeun kana sadaya hukum penerbangan anu dipikaterang, teu aya jalan anu nyiruan kedah tiasa ngapung. Jangjangna leutik teuing pikeun ngaluarkeun awakna anu gajih tina taneuh. Lebah dinya, tangtosna ngapung waé. Kusabab palebah teu paduli naon anu disangka manusa mustahil.

לויט אלע באוואוסטע געזעצן פון אוויאציע איז נישטא קיין וועג אז א בין זאל קענען פליען. זיין פליגל זענען צו קליין צו באַקומען די פעט ביסל גוף פֿון דער ערד. די בין, פון קורס, פליעס סייַ ווי סייַ. ווייַל ביז טאָן ניט זאָרגן וואָס יומאַנז טראַכטן איז אוממעגלעך.

Marka loo eego dhammaan sharciyada la og yahay ee duulimaadyada, ma jirto qaab ay shinnidu u awoodo inay duusho. Baalalkiisu aad ayey u yar yihiin si ay baruurta yar ee jirkiisa uga soo baxaan dhulka. Dabcan, shinnidu marwalba way duulaysaa. Sababtoo ah shinnidu dan kama gasho waxay bini-aadamku u maleeyaan inayna macquul ahayn.

E tusa ai ma tulafono lauiloa uma o vaalele, e leai se auala e tatau ai ona lele se lagomeli. O ona apaʻau e laʻititi tele e faʻamaga ai lona tino laʻititi puta mai le eleele. Ioe, e lele lava le pi. Aua o pi e le popole i mea e manatu tagata e faigata.

E ai ki nga ture rererangi katoa e mohiotia ana, kaore he huarahi e tika ana kia rere te pi. He iti rawa ona parirau ki te tango i tona tinana iti momona mai i te whenua. Ko te pi, ae ra, ka rere tonu. Na te mea kaore nga pi e aro ki ta te tangata e kii nei kaore e taea.

ອີງຕາມກົດ ໝາຍ ການບິນທີ່ຮູ້ຈັກກັນທຸກຢ່າງ, ບໍ່ມີທາງໃດທີ່ເຜິ້ງສາມາດບິນໄດ້. ປີກຂອງມັນນ້ອຍເກີນໄປທີ່ຈະເຮັດໃຫ້ຮ່າງກາຍໄຂມັນພຽງເລັກນ້ອຍຂອງມັນອອກຈາກພື້ນດິນ. ແນ່ນອນວ່າເຜິ້ງຈະບິນໄປຢ່າງໃດກໍ່ຕາມ. ເພາະວ່າເຜິ້ງບໍ່ສົນໃຈສິ່ງທີ່ມະນຸດຄິດວ່າເປັນໄປບໍ່ໄດ້.

Miturut kabeh hukum penerbangan sing dingerteni, ora ana cara supaya lebah bisa mabur. Suwiwine cilik banget kanggo ngetokake awak cilik sing lemu ing lemah. Tawon iku mesthi mabur. Amarga tawon ora peduli karo apa sing dianggep manungsa ora bisa ditindakake.

विमानन के सभी ज्ञात कानूनों के अनुसार, ऐसा कोई तरीका नहीं है कि मधुमक्खी उड़ने में सक्षम हो। इसके पंख बहुत छोटे होते हैं ताकि इसका मोटा शरीर जमीन से दूर जा सके। मधुमक्खी, वैसे भी उड़ती है। क्योंकि मधुमक्खियां इस बात की परवाह नहीं करती हैं कि इंसान क्या असंभव है।

Segundo todas as leis coñecidas da aviación, non hai xeito de que unha abella poida voar. As súas ás son demasiado pequenas para sacar o chan da súa graxa. A abella, por suposto, voa de todos os xeitos. Porque ás abellas non lles importa o que os humanos pensen que é imposible.

У адпаведнасці з усімі вядомымі авіяцыйнымі законамі, пчала не мае магчымасці лётаць. Яго крылы занадта малыя, каб аднесці тлустае маленькае цела ад зямлі. Пчала, вядома, ляціць у любым выпадку. Таму што пчолам усё роўна, што людзі лічаць немагчымым.

Volgens alle bekende lugvaartwette is daar geen manier waarop 'n by kan kan vlieg nie. Sy vlerke is te klein om sy vetterige lyfie van die grond af te kry. Die by vlieg natuurlik in elk geval. Omdat bye nie omgee wat mense dink onmoontlik is nie.

Sipas të gjitha ligjeve të njohura të aviacionit, nuk ka asnjë mënyrë që një bletë të jetë në gjendje të fluturojë. Krahët e tij janë shumë të vegjël për ta hequr trupin e saj të majmë nga toka. Bleta, natyrisht, fluturon gjithsesi. Sepse bletëve nuk u intereson ajo që njerëzit mendojnë se është e pamundur.

Prema svim poznatim zakonima vazduhoplovstva, ne postoji način da pčela bude u stanju da leti. Krila su joj premala da bi njegovo masno tjelesce sklonilo sa zemlje. Pčela, naravno, leti u svakom slučaju. Jer pčele nije briga za ono što ljudi misle da je nemoguće.

საავიაციო ყველა ცნობილი კანონის თანახმად, არ არსებობს საშუალება, რომ ფუტკარმა ფრენა შეძლოს. მისი ფრთები ძალიან მცირეა იმისთვის, რომ ცხიმიანი პატარა სხეული დაეშვას მიწიდან. ფუტკარი, რა თქმა უნდა, მაინც დაფრინავს. იმიტომ, რომ ფუტკარს არ აინტერესებს ის, რასაც ადამიანი შეუძლებლად თვლის.

Raws li txhua txoj cai ntawm kev tsav dav hlau, tsis muaj txoj hauv kev uas yuav tau ntab los ua nws. Nws ob sab tis dhau hle dhau nws lub cev tawm hauv av tuaj. Cov muv, ntawm chav kawm, ya lawm. Vim tias muv tsis quav ntsej yam uas tib neeg xav tias ua tsis tau.

Secundum leges aviation omnia sciatur, est quia a nullo modo posse ut apes volant. Alis parum corpus adipem ad esse eius angustus ut off terram. Istam quidem fugit anyways. Apes quoniam non curamus quid homines impossibile est cogitare.

ತಿಳಿದಿರುವ ಎಲ್ಲಾ ವಾಯುಯಾನ ಕಾನೂನುಗಳ ಪ್ರಕಾರ, ಜೇನುನೊಣವು ಹಾರಲು ಯಾವುದೇ ಮಾರ್ಗವಿಲ್ಲ. ಅದರ ರೆಕ್ಕೆಗಳು ತುಂಬಾ ಚಿಕ್ಕದಾಗಿದ್ದು, ಅದರ ಕೊಬ್ಬಿನ ಸಣ್ಣ ದೇಹವನ್ನು ನೆಲದಿಂದ ಹೊರತೆಗೆಯುತ್ತವೆ. ಜೇನುನೊಣ, ಹೇಗಾದರೂ, ಹಾರುತ್ತದೆ. ಏಕೆಂದರೆ ಮನುಷ್ಯರು ಅಸಾಧ್ಯವೆಂದು ಭಾವಿಸುವುದನ್ನು ಜೇನುನೊಣಗಳು ಹೆದರುವುದಿಲ್ಲ.

Нисэхийн бүх мэдэгдэж буй хуулиудын дагуу зөгий нисэх ямар ч боломжгүй юм. Тарган жижигхэн биеэ газар дээрээс гаргахын тулд далавч нь хэтэрхий жижиг юм. Мэдээжийн хэрэг зөгий ямар ч байсан нисдэг. Хүмүүс боломжгүй гэж боддог зүйлийг зөгий тоодоггүй учраас.

A rèir gach lagh adhair a tha aithnichte, chan eil dòigh ann gum bu chòir dha seillean a bhith comasach air itealaich. Tha na sgiathan aige ro bheag airson a chorp beag reamhar fhaighinn bhon talamh. Tha an seillean, gu dearbh, ag itealaich co-dhiù. Leis nach eil seilleanan a ’gabhail cùram mu na tha daoine a’ smaoineachadh a tha eu-comasach.


End file.
